sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Pasadena, California
*Nahshon Dion Anderson, writer and screenwriter * Kelly Asbury, film director, writer, illustrator, voice actor * Stacey Augmon, basketball player * Jon B., Grammy-nominated R&B singer-songwriter * Meredith Baxter, actress * Carlton Beals (1893–1979), journalist * Hodgy Beats, Rapper * Walt Becker, film director * G. Vernon Bennett, Los Angeles City Council member, 1935–49 * Susie Maxwell Berning, pro golfer * Julie Berry (author), children's author * Summer Bishil, actress * Whitney Blake, actress, director and producer * J. P. Blecksmith, United States Marine officer, killed in Iraq * Alison Brie, actress * Betty Brosmer, bodybuilder and model * Owen Brown, abolitionist * May Sutton Bundy (1886–1975), first American to win Wimbledon tennis singles title * Frederick Russell Burnham (1861–1947), celebrated scout and inspiration for the Boy Scouts * Howard Burnham (1870–1917), mining engineer and spy * Sigrid Burton, artist and painter]]Pasadena Outlook. "PCC Foundaton Welcomes Local Artist," Pasadena Outlook, April 11, 2019. * Sophia Bush, actress, TV series One Tree Hill and Chicago P.D., 82nd Rose Queen for 111th Tournament of Roses Parade (2000) * Octavia Butler, award-winning science-fiction writer * Stephen Cannell, author, television and film producer * Christy Canyon, pornographic actress * Cari Champion, former moderator, ESPN First Take * Otis Chandler, publisher, Los Angeles Times * Justin Chapman, journalist, author, actor * Julia Child, celebrated author and television chef * Jeff Cirillo, MLB player for six teams * Michael Cooper, NBA player for Los Angeles Lakers, coach * Steve Crocker, internet engineer, member of the Internet Hall of Fame * Edward Cucuel, impressionistic painter * Harriet Doerr, author, winner of the National Book Award * Jimmy Dore, comedian * Michael Dorn, actor * Cullen Douglas, actor, director, playwriter * Arthur Duncan, tap dancer * David Ebershoff, writer * Darrell Evans, Major League Baseball player * Mary Beth Evans, actress * Richard Feynman, Nobel Prize physicist, Caltech professor, raconteur * Sally Field, two-time Academy Award-winning actress * W.C. Fields, comedian, actor, juggler and writer; died in Pasadena * Missy Franklin, swimmer, 5-time Olympic gold medalist * Stan Freberg, comedian, satirist, recording artist * Dâm-Funk, musician * Paul Fussell, critic and historian * Murray Gell-Mann, Nobel Prize physicist, Caltech * Elmer Grey, architect * George Ellery Hale, astrophysicist, Caltech professor, founder Mt. Wilson Observatory * Harry Hamlin, actor * Kristy Hawkins, IFBB professional bodybuilder * Olive Hoskins, first woman promoted to warrant officer in U.S. Army * Charles Frederick Holder, inventor of big-game fishing and a founder of Pasadena's Tournament of RosesThe History of The Tuna Club of Avalon International Game Fish Association Hall of Fame * Gregory C. Horn, U.S. Navy Rear Admiral * Edwin Hubble, astronomer, namesake for the Hubble Telescope, Caltech professor * Myron Hunt, architect of Rose Bowl * Howard W. Hunter, 14th president of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints * Todd M. Hutton, American medical academic and psychiatrist * Lance Ito, judge, Los Angeles Superior Court * Bret Iwan, fourth voice of Mickey Mouse * Joseph J. Jacobs,engineer and founder of Jacobs Engineering Group * Tom Jancar, contemporary art dealer Jancar Kuhlenschmidt Gallery * Pete Jolly, jazz pianist * Lucy Jones, seismologist * Tamala Jones, actresshttp://www.tvguide.com/celebrities/tamala-jones/bio/176141 * TJ Kirk Commentator and author * Kathryn Le Veque, author * Matthew Lillard, actor * Kate Linder, actress * Chris McAlister, professional football player * James McAlister, professional football player * Dana MacDuff, film producer * Tyler MacDuff, actor * Henry Markham, 18th governor of California * Hugo Markl, artist, curator and creative director based in New York * Mo Martin, LPGA golfer, 2014 British Open champion * F. O. Matthiessen, Rhodes Scholar, Harvard professor * Joel McCrea, actor * Inger Miller, track and field sprint athlete * Robert A. Millikan, Nobel Prize physicist * Richard Moll, actor * Jane Mulfinger, conceptual artist and educatorUniversity of California, Santa Barbara. Jane Mulfinger, Faculty. Retrieved February 15, 2019. * George Murdoch, WWE wrestler * Tracy Murray, NBA Player * George Nader, actor * George Olah, Nobel Prize chemist, professor University of Southern California * Bill Paparian, attorney, veterans' advocate and Mayor of Pasadenahttp://www.prweb.com/releases/2011/02/prweb5068414.htm * Jack Parsons, rocket scientist and occultist * George S. Patton (attorney) (1856-1927) - City attorney (1877) for City of Pasadena. * George S. Patton, four-star general, led Allies during World War II * Linus Pauling, Nobel Prize-winning chemist, peace activist, Caltech * Chris Pettit, Major League Baseball outfielder * Drew Pinsky, doctor and radio/TV personality * Chris Pontius, actor/TV personality * Durell Price, UCLA fullback * Kathleen Quinlan, actress * Robert Reed, actor, best known as Mike Brady in The Brady Bunch television series * George Reeves, actor, best known as star of television series ''Adventures of Superman''; attended Pasadena Junior College * George F. Regas, rector of All Saints Episcopal Church 1967-1995, noted critic of U.S. involvement in Vietnam war as well as many other policy issues. * Roger Revelle, founder of University of California, San Diego, father of concept of global warming * Bill Richardson, governor of New Mexico * Jackie Robinson, iconic baseball player * Mack Robinson, Olympic athlete, brother of Jackie Robinson * James Roosevelt, U.S. Congressman, son of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt * Don Ross, Major League Baseball player * David Lee Roth, lead singer for Van Halen * Stan Sakai, cartoonist best known as creator of Usagi Yojimbo series * Ruwanga Samath, record producer, attended John Muir High School * Ellen Browning Scripps, heiress, publisher, philanthropist * Christian Serratos, actress * Jamey Sheridan, actor * William Shockley, Nobel Prize physicist, Caltech professor, inventor of the transistor * Alvin Simon, restaurateur who revitalized Old Pasadena * John Singleton, film director * Sirhan Sirhan, resident of Pasadena at the time of assassination of Senator Robert F. Kennedy * Alina Smith, musician * Mark Smith, MLB player for five teams * Stan Smith, professional tennis player, namesake of Stan Smith Tennis Shoe * Phil Spector, music producer * Brett Sterling, professional ice hockey player * Kathleen Sullivan, television personality * Brian Teacher, Australian Open tennis champion * Teena Marie, singer-songwriter, music producer * Kip Thorne, professor, Feynman theoretical physicist, Caltech * Troop, R&B group * Chase Utley, baseball player, Los Angeles Dodgers * Peter Vagenas, soccer player * John Van De Kamp, attorney general of California * Alex Van Halen, drummer for Van Halen * Eddie Van Halen, lead guitarist for Van Halen * Duong Van Minh, exiled president of South Vietnam * Jacque Vaughn, professional basketball player * Charles Walters, film director * Wil Wheaton, actor, writer * Jaleel White, actor, producer, and writer * William Wrigley, Jr., founder of Wrigley Chewing Gum, former owner of Chicago CubsTournament House * Matt Young, MLB player for Boston Red Sox, Los Angeles Dodgers and Cleveland Indians * Marc Yu, child music prodigy on piano and viola * Jeff Yurak, MLB player for Milwaukee Brewers * Karen Price, Actress References Category:Lists Pasadena, California Category:People from Pasadena, California Pasadena